project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Rui Familon
Rui Familon is a Fullbringer and a member of Xcution. Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personality Normally, Rui is someone that enjoys tinkering with electronics and gadgets whenever he can, which is a lot. He pretty much likes to involve himself anything about devices, from reading books about it, to getting the latest model of electronics, but the latter is more for one of his habits. He takes them apart, sees what they are made of and how they function, then either puts it all back together, or tears it apart and make something else out of it, which usually revolves making some new type of gadgets that are original to him. When he isn't busy playing with his gadgets, he likes to hang out with his friends, who are the only ones that could actually get him to get out of the house from messing with devices at times. He always likes to talk about what kinds of work he does whenever he's on his spare time, and would usually try to go with the flow on what the group would want to do, being a bit shy on voicing his opinions at times. To people he is new to, he's generally very shy and would have difficulty in talking to them, but would try to make a conversation if its necessary, but other times, he would just want to go and work on some more gadgets. If somehow he manages to converse with them, Rui can open up more and then would like to be friends with the person. While its unnatural for Rui to ever grow angry, he can be angered if someone were to ever badmouth either his family or his inventions, which would cause him to fight with the person that made the insult. If it was his family, Rui would jump the guy that made the insult, and would punch them out while telling them to take it back. For mocking his inventions, he would give the guy a chance to take it back, but if they don't, then Rui would charge in headstrong. Rui is very loving to his family, and anyone he considers to be his family, and would never allow anyone to bring harm to them, as he never wants to feel the pain of losing anyone he cared for, like he did when his lost his family. The pendent he wears, which becomes his Fullbring, was a gift from his older brother, and therefore, he never takes it off. History Backstory! The good stuff. Equipment Visualizer: Rui has a special glasses made with green lens and small streaks of yellow lines on it. When the Fullbring is used on it, the glasses become a visor. With it, Rui can determine the range of objects and people, can see in the dark, detect heat signatures, and has a targeting system that can help Rui determine if opponents are in range for an attack, along with locking onto said target. With the visor comes a headset that lets Rui change frequencies to communicate with others, acting as its own comm link. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Link System When not in use, Rui's Fullbring is a pendent that resembles a shooting star. He had gotten it as a gift from his older brother Daisuke. When the Fullbring is used, the item itself doesn't change forms, but rather can be linked to his devices, allowing the linked device to change form and utilize them for various purpose. To link to another device, Rui merely needs to place the Fullbring on the device, which makes it the Fullbring activate and then adjust the device and alter it's functions, before changing its appearance and then working on the purpose Rui needs it for. Buster Charge Visualizer Describe your ability. Ability 3 Describe your ability. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Statistics Trivia Rui's appearance is based off of Geo Stelar from Megaman Starforce. Quotes Optional.